


A Much Needed Talk

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Ruby Locks Them In, Trapped In A Closet, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: Yang and Blake are doing better now that everyone is back together. Well, mostly. Sure there are the days when Yang flinches away from touch and Blake disappears for the night. But Ruby is determined that everything will work out properly.





	A Much Needed Talk

Everyone had come back together after the fight in Mistral. Blake had come all the way from Menagerie and met them entirely by accident, it seemed. But it was a happy accident nonetheless, or so Ruby liked to believe. Yang wanted to believe it too. But there was always the nagging feeling that she would leave again.

Currently, Blake was curled up on the couch with her nose seemingly buried in a book. But Yang watched those golden eyes flick upwards every couple minutes to check and settle on the blonde before falling back to the text. She had been behaving this way ever since she got back.

Yang tried ignoring it, grabbing a glass of water and heading for the hallway. It was all rather domestic with an underlying tension, she mused thoughtfully. She took a sip of her water and took in her surroundings as she had since she got here. The little home was nice and quaint. Definitely holding onto that small cottage vibe with some modern touches here and there.

Suddenly, she remembered another home. Well, it was her dorm back at Beacon. Spending time with Blake on their bunks, all smiles and talking like there was nothing to be afraid of. They could pretend that Adam would never drive this spike of insecurity and awkwardness between them. Or that Cinder and Salem and everyone else, as well as everything else, would force so much pressure and stress upon them. Her hand tightened around the glass and for a second she debated crushing it before she loosened back up. It wouldn't do well for her to lose her temper over something trivial that can't be helped. 

"Hey sis!" Ruby greeted, thoroughly snapping Yang out of her thoughts and taking her by surprise.

She grinned a little before replying, "Didn't see ya there, Rubes. How's everything going on? You and Weiss been practicing your new team move yet?"

Her energetic baby sister shrugged. "Yeah, it's coming along. I just needed a break and a quick snack before we got back to it. Since Weiss can summon things now, we're trying to see how far we can push that with my Semblance. How are you and Blake?"

Yang's smile faded a little at the thought of the cat Faunus. She said, "Things are about as good as they get, Ruby. Honestly, we aren't going to be like we were ever again. But with time we might get better."

Their fearless leader's shoulders drooped for a moment. "Oh." Then she thought for a moment and perked up. Her megawatt smile was definitely in place as wide, silver eyes landed excitedly on lilac. Yang could almost ignore the faint rings that circled those eyes. They told of nights spent too alert and too busy worrying about tomorrow. "I've got an idea, but I need you to trust me!" she chirped, hope evident in her expression.

"Things aren't just going to fall back into place, Ruby. I'm telling you that right now."

"Just trust me and go wait in the closet by the end of the hall."

A heartbeat of confusion was all it took for Ruby to disappear in a flourish of rose petals. Slowly shaking her head, Yang sighed, "It's not going to help, but it won't hurt to try for you, Ruby."

.................................

_The prince leaned in to brush a strand of hair from his princess' cheek. "Just call me James, Prince Randles is far too formal," he whispered softly._

Blake smirked slightly before glancing up to see that Yang had left the room. Fear and panic swiftly came and went. She wasn't Yang's keeper, she had to remind herself. Even if it was entirely her fault that she lost her arm. But she couldn't get back into her novel in spite of this reassurance. Just as she dogeared the page, an excitable girl crashed into the room with a dramatic addition of rose petals.

"Ruby?" she asked, wondering what brought on the sudden entrance.

The silver eyed warrior was looking rather upset. "Blake, it's Yang! She's in trouble!"

Cat instincts or not, Blake had never shot up so fast in her life. Her entire body was coiled for a fight. "Where?"

"Follow me," Ruby ordered before taking off down the hall. Blake followed on her heels as best she could. 

The two were essentially throwing themselves down the hall when Ruby suddenly disappeared in her signature way. Blake stopped dead and felt her heart racing uncomfortably in her chest. "Ruby?" she demanded, glaring around for any sign of the girl. A weight crashed into her side and sent her into a closet. She let out a yelp of surprise and the door slammed shut before she could even regain her feet.

A muffled voice came through the door, "You guys can come out when you figure out your issues. Hopefully it's by dinner because I know Ren is making fish tacos."

Her cat ears flattened against her head when she rose and heard a pounding on the door come from her left. "Ruby, let us out of here. When you said you had an idea I thought it would be like a civil talk over tea. This is crazy!" Yang complained. The door complained too, creaking under Yang's blows. But it withstood the brunt of the assail. With a huff, Yang turned to her and muttered an embarrassed apology.

Ruby, judging from the silence, had chosen to take her leave. Blake let out a small sigh and scooted backward until her back was flush with the wall. "It's not your fault, Yang," she said softly. "But if we're going to be in here for a while, we may as well get comfortable."

She took a seat on the floor and watched her golden boxer curiously. It was dark in here, which wasn't an issue thanks to her night vision. But it did drain away most of the color that she saw which dimmed how she saw her friend slightly. She was more used to watching the brawler burn brighter than the sun. Yang wasn't really burning right now, choosing to slump against the far wall and slide down. Their feet were almost touching, but not quite. 

"It's not your fault either, Blake," the blonde replied. She referred to something else entirely.

Blake felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down. "It is though, I wasn't with you. You lost your arm trying to protect me, Yang. How could that be anything but my fault?" she asked, remembering that night and hating it. Wilt stabbing down into her stomach. Yang exploding into a burning vortex of wrath. The pair interacting one time. Yang's arm coming apart from her body in a combination of Aura and blood. Pain. "He said he was going to destroy everything I've ever loved."

"And?" Yang pressed. "It wasn't your fault I lost my arm, Blake. I'd do it again without hesitating. You need to understand that."

"You need to understand that you wouldn't have been in that position at all if it wasn't for me!"

"And you need to understand that I wouldn't have done that for just anyone! Blake, you meant everything to me! I'd give my life for you. Then when I actually needed you there for me, I find out that you ran away without leaving a trace. After I told you about my mother. After you knew how many people I've lost." Yang was suddenly seething and her jaw was clenched.

"I did it to keep you safe! You being around me was dangerous! Adam wasn't kidding. He tried to kill you, tried to kill me and my parents. Do you have any idea how scared I was of losing you?"

"You were scared of losing me? Then I was freaking petrified when I woke up and you weren't there, Blake. I needed you there most of all. You were my partner for Oum's sake."

Blake felt irritation and pain burning under her skin. She practically yelled, "I still am your partner, Yang. You do mean everything to me. I never wanted to hurt you. All I wanted was for you to be safe and to know that you could be safe until I took Adam down once and for all."

Yang had started burning when they began to argue. Her Semblance was heating the small room uncomfortably quickly. Then it died just as quickly as it came. Yang deflated and slid a little further down the wall to hit their feet together. "I needed you there, Blake," she repeated. Her voice sounded defeated. So very unlike the headstrong and reckless girl that Blake had grown to know. Grown to love. "I just lost this huge piece of me forever. And I wake up in the hospital. My first thought isn't, 'Am I going to be okay?' No, I'm thinking, 'Where is Blake?' And you just weren't there. I had to get the news from Sun of all people to find out that you just split."

Blake wants to touch her. Wants to hold on to her and apologize. "Yang, I-, Yang, I'm so sorry," she managed when she heard her friend sniffle.

"Yeah, well it happened. We can't change the past, Blake," Yang stated, her voice was shaking slightly. It was likely from the effort of being held together for so long. "It just sucks. You look at me like you're so guilty and you're not. I see you and immediately wonder when you're going to run away again. That's why Ruby did this. Because it's no way to live as a team. We can't just keep skirting around each other and ignoring the big issue like nothing's wrong." 

When did she become so wise? Blake couldn't help but wonder. "I know, Yang. But what are we supposed to do?"

A small smile then and Yang shifted so she was off the wall and sitting between Blake's feet. Heat crept along the Faunus' cheeks. The blonde took a second to think, or maybe that was just for the effects. "Well, I'll start with this. Blake, you hurt me very deeply. A real slap in the face kind of hurt too. But you're back now and I forgive you. I know you tried to do what was right, but I just want you to know that I have your back. You don't have to run anymore, I promise," the brawler murmured.

Leaning forward, Blake sat up and took Yang's hand in both of hers. "You sacrificed yourself for me and I know I can never repay that debt. But I promise that as long as you want me around, I'm not going anywhere. I never want to be the cause of your pain again."

Yang's free, human hand, came up and brushed the hair away from Blake's face. It felt so painfully normal and comforting. The hand remained and rested against Blake's cheek. She leaned into it and offered a sad smile that Yang reflected. She felt her heart flutter, but quashed the feeling as best she could. This was perfect for them. 

"I missed you," Blake admitted.

"I missed you too," came the reply. Yang's smile became a little more heartfelt. "But I'm happy you're back now. Even if it'll take a little while for things to get back to normal."

She almost wanted to laugh, a sudden surge of giddiness flowed through her. "Since when have we ever done things normally?"

Yang did laugh at that and the robotic hand shifted to hold just one of hers. The fingers interlaced and the pair began laughing together. A little discordant, a little off, but overall, it felt as right as rain kissing the earth. When her heart fluttered again, Blake just let it show with a squeeze of her fingers and a twitch of her ears. They had gone through so much without the other. But this moment here and now...

It made it all so much more worth it.


End file.
